


Happy Birthday my flower

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale
Genre: ;), Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Roleplay, Spanking, Torture Roleplay, birthday gift, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: I was gonna do it to Cobra instead but maybe you want to play instead~?  So have a rightfully fucked up Dusty Bunny~Happy Birthday my dear OwO
Relationships: DustyBunnyxcobra
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday my flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMillenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/gifts).



> I was gonna do it to Cobra instead but maybe you want to play instead~? So have a rightfully fucked up Dusty Bunny~  
> Happy Birthday my dear OwO

Dust found himself locked in a dark room. His hands tied above him and his legs being forced apart by some kind of bar. As much as he tried to reach, his feet wouldn’t touch the ground, making him squirm nervously as his arms supported his weight. There was something tied around his neck as well. Small spikes pressing against his bones in an uncomfortable manner, scratching them as he tried to move.

All the sensations were so distracting that he didn’t notice when someone else entered the room, only realizing it as the person turned on the lights ‘’Comfortable?’’ The green-eyed skeleton asked, approaching him but still staying out of reach ‘’Fuck off!’’ Dust snarled, fighting against the restraints. The other shook his head in disapproval, taking a small device with a couple of buttons in it ‘’Wrong answer.’’

His finger pressed at one of the buds, an intense electrical chain crossing Dust’s body, causing it to tense heavily and yanking a scream out of his throat. The shock lasted a few seconds before the finger left the button, leaving Dust trembling as gasping ‘’I see I’ll have to teach you how to respect me huh? But don’t worry, I’m sure I can remind you of your place soon enough.’’ He purred, his forked tongue brushing over his sharp teeth as a couple of ideas crossed his mind.

‘’Now, why don’t you behave like a good boy and summon your body for me? I’ll even let you choose what you want me to use~’’ He said with a smirk, Dust’s eyes widening in shock as he was given a choice. But what was he supposed to choose? Any option will go terribly wrong and he knew that. Anything he chooses would be equally humiliating.   
‘’You’re taking too long. Maybe I should help you out?’’ Dust panicked, pulling at his arms instinctively ‘’W-Wait! Cobra please!’’ He begged in desperation, the other chuckled, his hand reaching to cup Dust’s cheek ‘’Ssshh~- be quiet and obey me ok? I’ll reward you if you obey me.’’ Dust’s breath got shaky, his head quickly overwhelmed by anticipation, quickly masked as anxiety to keep his role 

‘’5…’’

Dust panicked even more as the other started counting, trying to concentrate on something to form.

‘’4…’’

A groan escaped his mouth as small tears started building upon his eyes, he couldn’t focus!! He needed more time!

‘’3…’’

Cobra’s finger hovered above the shock button again, almost pressing at it, watching as Dust only panicked more ‘’W-Wait! Please!’’

‘’2…’’

A sob escaped Dust’s throat. His body going limp as he couldn’t calm down. A wide smirk spreading on the other’s face, shaking his head at the other’s defeat.

‘’Time’s up, Dusty Bunny~’’ Cobra purred, his finger pressing the button again, this time staying over it longer, letting the electricity help Dust on his choice. The other sobbed louder, another scream leaving his mouth as his ecto was forced out of hiding, his head unable to choose which one to summon, making his cock be summoned right above his pussy, a medium pair of breasts filling up his shirt as well, now feeling uncomfortably tight around it.

When the electricity stopped, his body felt heavier. Trembling and spasming as the other approached him. ‘’Very well. See? Wasn’t that bad was it? If you obey me, you won't feel pain. It’s fucking simple Dust!’’ He growled, holding the murder’s face tightly and making him whine, a couple of sobs still escaping him. 

This aggressive side of his boyfriend was completely new to him, holding back his excitement was really hard. But he needed to keep his role! Making the best scared face he could. ‘’P-Please….’’ He begged quietly, the finger holding his face switching to his cheek, caressing it softly with deep care in them, Cobra wanted to make sure he was still ok with it, soon being reassured as Dust’s eyes showed need and love in them. ‘’Be quiet now Dusty Bunny. Obey me like the good boy you are ok?’’ Dust nodded, a satisfied smile on Cobra’s face. ‘’Let’s take these out of the way now shall we?’’ 

A small knife was summoned in Cobra’s hand, soon being used to cut Dust’s clothes out of the way, purposely making small cuts over his ecto as he did so. As he finished tearing all the clothes apart, Dust was completely exposed to him. His eyes scanning around his body hungrily and making the bunny look away in embarrassment ‘’What a cute sight. I’m going to love bending you to my will, overwhelming you, and destroying every single signal of fight that still lives on you. I’ll leave you crying and begging for me to claim you again~’’ The other whispered, squeezing at Dust’s tight firmly, slapping it roughly. The tied-up murder yelped, pulling at his legs as he tried to flee from the pain. 

Cobra walked around him, stopping at his back and slapping his tights a couple more times yelps and sobs echoing around the room as Dust couldn’t run from the abuse. ‘’Now, what should I do first?’’ He asked, not really expecting an answer. The chain lowered Dust’s body, his feet finally touching the ground, but he had no time to feel any relief before he felt the other forcing him into his knees, lifting his chin to look up at him. ‘’You’ll do me a favor sweetheart. But you better behave. You know what happens if you don’t obey me don’t you~?’’ 

Dust looked at the device on his hand with wide eyes, his finger threatening to press the button. He nodded quickly, tearing up at the sight ‘’Y-yes! I’ll behave! Please!’’ Cobra smiled in satisfaction, pulling his belt open and unzipping his pants, his ecto already summoned, his twin members throbbing in anticipation. ‘’Now open wide~ You’ll have to make it fit.’’ Dust gulped, he had no idea how the hell he would make both of them fit. But he didn’t want to be punished either.

Slowly, he opened his mouth, taking the tips into it and whining softly. His tongue teasing the tips slightly as he tried easing himself into it slowly. But Cobra wasn’t patient. He grabbed at Dust’s head and trusted his cocks deep into his throat, the bunny choking and tearing up at the invasion. His jaw aching at how much it was forced open. ‘’Mgh~! Yes~Good boy.’’ The other praised him, still holding his head tightly as he started moving, his members pulling out and slamming back into his throat, causing Dust to whine and choke around them, his throat clenching around them. ‘’Shit~! You’re so good Dusty Bunny~!’' He almost didn’t hear the words, everything getting lost on his head and before he knew it, cum filled his mouth, forcing its way down his throat as the other kept trusting. He had to swallow as much as he could, choking and spilling cum from the corners of his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the overwhelming taste. When Cobra finally pulled out, Dust desperately coughed, gasping for not needed air. The remaining cum spills through his nose and falling down his chin as well, dripping into his breasts to create a filth image before Cobra.

‘’See? Isn’t it easier to just obey me~? You’re looking so good like that.’’ Cobra purred, caressing his cheek softly ‘’Should I reward you~? Do you think you deserve a reward~?’’ Dust nodded desperately, leaning into his touch with a soft whine ‘’eager, aren’t you?’’ He walked around Dust again, moving something behind him. The chains pulling him to his feet again, forcing a groan out of his mouth. ‘’Sssh~ be quiet now. I’m gonna make you feel good.’’ 

Cobra walked off again, pulling a strange contraption from the corner of the room, the machine is easily connected to the bars holding Dust’s legs open. Next, he took a box for the wardrobe, bringing it closer as well, Dust’s eyes widening as he started taking the contents of the box out. 

Starting with a large vibrator, being easily locked on the contraption under him, the size certainly intimidating ‘’What’s the matter Dusty? Isn’t big enough for you~?’’ Dust’s body was trembling softly, trying to pull his legs close without success ‘’I-It’s too big…’’ His partner laughed, taking a couple of iron clamps out of the box ‘’Don’t be silly~I’m sure you can fit it if you try hard enough! Will you be a good boy and take in all the way to the base for me~?’’ He purred, pinching at his nipples and pulling them softly, making the murder jolt and moan. 

At the lack of answer, he pulled at his nipples harder, forcing a painful yelp out of his mind ‘’I asked you a question Dust.’’ He started, pulling a little harder and making Dust gasp, closing his eyes shut ‘’Will you be a good boy and take it all the way to the base for me Dust?’’ He repeated the question, the other sobbing as he nodded desperately ‘’Y-Yes! Yes, I will! I’ll be good!’’ The nipples were released, the murder sighing in relief for a moment before the other closed the clamps on them, making him arch his back and wince. His hand went down, softly brushing over his ecto until he took a hold of his cock, stroking it softly with one hand, the other going further to finger at his pussy. 

Dust would gasp and moan softly at the stimulation, His hips rocking at Cobra’s hands looking for more of that delicious feeling, the pain on his nipples quickly becoming pleasurable as well. His partner smiled in content when he thought Dust was wet enough, pulling his finger out and licking at them seductively. Dust couldn’t hide a wide blush spreading all over his face, his ecto lighting up in embarrassment as he looked at his lover. He had to admit, Cobra made it really difficult to maintain his role. All he wanted now was to tell him how hot he looked.

‘’I’m gonna turn your new toy on. Be a good boy and take it all in ok?’’ Dust nodded nervously, looking down at that massive thing, gulping in anticipation. Cobra approached, using a button to raise the toy, the tip pressing at his folds softly ‘’Take a deep breath and relax ok?’’ He whispered, even though he was still in his role, he sounded caring and filled in love, making Dust’s soul flutter. He nodded again, and before he knew it, the whole thing was shoved inside him, stretching him out beyond his limits and making him see stars. A loud moan leaving his mouth as he almost came just from that intrusion ‘’C-Cobra~!!’’ He moaned the other’s name, his partner cursing under his breath as he checked on Dust. ‘’Guess I pressed the wrong button huh?’’

He looked up at Dust’s face, seeing the only pleasure in his eyes. A thin line of drool escaped his mouth as he looked down at Cobra, his eyes half-lidded in the format of a heart. ‘’ You liked it didn’t you?’’ He said with a smirk as he turned the machine on, the toy being quickly yanked out of the bunny’s entrance, being slammed right back in over and over again. 

The soldier walked to a chair, bringing it closer and sitting not far away from Dust, leaning on his hands as he watched the machine abusing his cunt. ‘’You look so good like that….moaning and begging for more just like you should be.’’ He said, stroking his own cocks as he watched.

Cobra left Dust at the machine’s mercy for a couple of hours, leaving the room to do something else while his dear Dusty Bunny waited for him. He had ordered Dust to count how many times he came while he was out. A cruel task for the poor Bunny. The pleasure was almost too much as he still tried to keep his mind lucid enough to count.

Finally, Cobra entered the room again looking at Dust with a smirk ‘’Well done Dusty Bunny~ You’re still awake. Good boy~’’ He approached, Dust looked at him with pleading eyes, his legs shivering heavily as the machine kept slamming into him, already coated in cum ‘’P-Please!! Cobra! I can’t--!! Please~!!’’ He tried to beg in between his moans, his lover only chuckled, taking the device on his pockets ‘’Nah ah. First, remember what I asked you to do?’’ He asked, threatening to press the button ‘’T-To count!!’’ Cobra laughed, pressing the button for a split second, a shock wave crossing Dust’s body and going away just as fast as it came ‘’count what Dusty?’’ He asked again ‘’T-To count how many times I c-came!!’’ He answered almost desperately. The other nodded, satisfied with the answer ‘’And what’s the answer, Dusty? Tell me, how many times did you cum?’’ 

Dust sobbed, he had no idea! His mind stopped counting halfway through. His thoughts all messy ‘’a-ah~! I don’t-! I don’t know!’’ Cobra shook his head in disapproval, crossing his arms and looking at Dust with an unpleased expression ‘’Oh Dusty Bunny….I’m very disappointed in you…. Now I’ll have to punish you.’’ He said simply, the device visible again ‘’W-Wait! No! Please! I beg you—AAH~!!’’ Cobra pressed the button again, this time he held it longer, watching as Dust’s body spasmed and thrashed around under the collar’s torture. The machine mercilessly abusing his pussy as the shock waves crossed his body one after another. 

With a loud cry, Dust came again, this time his orgasm came with a brutal impact, his pussy squirting all over the machine under him only adding to the mess he already made, his cum slipping through his legs. His eyes lights vanished as he threw his head back, almost passing out as Cobra finally left the button. ‘’Oh.. don’t pass out just yet Dusty. I’m sure you have one more round on you right?’’ He said as he turned the machine off, his hands caressing Dust’s body softly as he lowered the chains, untying his hands and ankles to bring him to a table nearby.

As he was laid down, Dust looked at Cobra, his eyes half-lidded as he was at one string from losing consciousness. ‘’Nah ah~! No sleeping until I say so.’’ He said as he pressed the button again, this time just a couple of seconds, just to wake the bunny, who jumped with a moan ‘’S-Sorry!’’ He apologized, watching as Cobra unzipped his pants and positioned himself at Dust’s pussy. ‘’As soon as I cum, then I’ll give you permission to rest and clean you up, understood?’’ Dust nodded quickly, already exhausted.

With a single trust, both his member were buried deep into Dust’s pussy, the latter gasped and arching his back. His cock felt so good inside him, so much better than the stiff, cold machine. He could feel how that hot ecto slammed into all the right spots, taking loud moans out of him. His hands quickly grabbing at Cobra’s shoulders, looking for some kind of support.

The other seemed to notice his desperation, leaning down to hug his lover and kiss him softly. Dust gladly hugged back, moaning into his non-existent ear ‘’M-Migh~! Cobra~! Please~! S-Shock me again!!’’ he begged, the other chuckled at his wish, but granted it, either way, pressing at the button. Dust clenched tightly on him, arching his spine and throwing his head back. The other groaned and trusted harder, still pressing at the button to feel that clenching pussy squeezing him good.

Their moans echoed through the walls in a piece of beautiful music both of them loved to hear, the trusts becoming sloppy as Cobra approached his orgasm as well, finally coming deep inside his dear bunny, the other orgasming the last time before he fell limp under Cobra.

He carefully slipped out, kissing all over his neck and shoulders ‘’You kinda broke the character at the end there. Pfff’’ Dust hugged him tightly, nuzzling into him with an annoyed growl ‘’I don’t care! You’re too fucking good!’’ Cobra laughed, lifting him up and taking him to the bathroom ‘’You did very well~ I’m kinda curious at how many times you came this time tho.’’ He said with a chuckle ‘’It was 8 times. I lied so you would punish me~’’ Dust confessed with a smirk, making Cobra look at him in wide eyes ‘’Oh you little brat…’’ He laughed, kissing his forehead softly ‘’You’re very naughty my dear Dusty Bunny~’’

The soldier carefully prepared a bath for his lover, cleaning him up with loving touches, both sharing Kisses all the way to bed, cuddling together in bed ‘’Wanna try it yourself next time?’’ There was a moment of silence, Cobra looked at Dust and narrowed his eyes ‘’Fine. Why not right?’’ Dust smirked, licking his cheek and smirking ‘’You won't regret it~’’ 

Cobra chuckled placing a soft kiss on Dust's forehead ''Now go to sleep. You have to rest.'' He whispered as he pulled the covers over them ''Fine....'' The other answered with a purr, nuzzling into his lover softly ''I love you Cobra~'' Dust whispered back, the other smiling lovingly and nuzzling back against him ''I love you too my Dusty Bunny~''


End file.
